<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Netflix and chill by Suga_bae2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827721">Netflix and chill</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suga_bae2/pseuds/Suga_bae2'>Suga_bae2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SOPE - Fandom, Yoonseok - Fandom, bts, smut - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BoyxBoy, M/M, One Shot, Sexytime, Smut, school au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:40:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suga_bae2/pseuds/Suga_bae2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoongi has a crush hoseok but has found a way to let him know , what better way then to invite him over and what a movie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Smut - Relationship, best friends with benefits - Relationship, friends with benefits - Relationship, sope - Relationship, yoonseok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Netflix and chill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to my story hope you enjoy it I’m slowly being all my stories from wattpad here and yeah hope you like it .</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hoseok was online trying to finish his history report for college like always he decided to leave it until the last days but like always he gets good grades. He received a text message from his friend yoongi they have been friends for a while they knew everything about each other except who they like. But hoseok never told yoongi he has a crush on him since about 2 years already. But he keep it to himself cause he was afraid to lose yoongi over his feelings. </p><p>"Hey hobi want to come over after your project to watch a movie?" Yoongi asked "don't you have a project to finish yourself yoongi?" said hobi ...  "Yeah but I'll do it eventually you know me XD" yoongi said. "Yeah I'm almost done I'll be there soon". Hobi puts down his phone and finishes his projected went to shower and got ready sweatpants and a nice shirt and a SnapBack he walked over to yoongi place. He knocked on the door and yoongi opened it with his gummy smile. </p><p>"Hey hobi did you finish your project?" "Yeah I did" he said with a chuckle "alrighty then let's watch a movie then what you want to watch" yoongi said <br/>"Hmmm what does Netflix have". "You want to watch a drama or a actual movie" yoongi asked. "Let's watch the little rascals" hobi said clapping his hands, as they were watching yoongi got up to get more snacks "do you want something to drink hobi" "yeah juice ok", then he came back with snacks and juice. Hobi and yoongi ended up cuddling without noticing it . </p><p>Yoongi looked up and noticed how he and hobi was he just blushed think how his crush was cuddling with him, good thing it's dark so hobi won't see how red he was , half way through the movie they noticed that hobi was laying down and yoongi was cuddled up on his chest. Hobi heart was racing hopefully yoongi doesn't noticed. Hobi starts to playing with yoongi hair forgetting about the movie as soon as he starts he hears a low mew noice he keeps going yoongi was falling asleep on hobi he felt so comfortable. </p><p>Once the movie finished hobi wake yoongi up , "hey yoongi the movie is over wake up" yoongi just shook his head "come yoongi or I will tickle you", no response as soon as he started tickling yoongi he just started laughing ended up on top on hobi close to his lips , yoongi and hobi looked at each other afraid to move, but hobi made the first move started kissing yoongi it started out soft but ended up getting rough, you can hear yoongi moan into the kiss . They broke the kiss for some air they were both blushing. "Yoongi hyung I need to tell you something hobi says, yeah what is it? It's been 2 years since I fell in love with you and i was to scared to ask you this question but will you be my boyfriend?" Hobi asked scared on what the answer would be. Yoongi looks at him and smiles "of course I'll be your boyfriend I've been feeling the same way for you".</p><p>They started making out on the couch, heated kiss hobi started to kiss down yoongi jawline to his neck leaving hickies on his neck, yoongi would moan he loved how hobi kissed him and bite him as well it was all new to him, his head going back to give hobi access to more yoongi started grinding on hobi feeling him getting more hard, hobi groaned at his movement, "hyung please I won't be able to control myself" hobi said with a groan, "then don't" yoongi said as he  attacked Hobi lips and also left him hickies on his neck that's when he lost control and pinned yoongi on the couch.</p><p>"Hyung you sure about this he asked trying to catch his breath". "Yes I want this hobi please take me please be my first", with that hobi started to undress yoongi leaving him only in boxers he got naked himself, he attacked yoongi lips again telling him how beautiful he was and how much he loved him, moans were heard yoongi needed friction he started to palm himself and hobi hit his hand away , needy are we he chuckled come on hobi please I can't hold it any more . That fact that they both were a first timer was what made it special for both of them. </p><p>Hobi grabbed yoongi boxers and starts to remove them slowly, damn your so beautiful you know that, do you have lube so I can prep you. Yeah on that table where the lamp is, hobi quickly got up and found in squeezing the bottle getting a good amount on his fingers, "ready baby?" "Yeah I am" going with that's he spread yoongi legs kissing his thigh as he made his way to yoongi member looking at how beautiful his hyung looked under him he put yoongi member to his mouth and started licking the head going up and down at the same time he made his way to yoongi virgin hole inserting one finger and moving it in and out. </p><p>Yoongi was loosing his mind he felt pleasure and pain but he loved it so much. He moaned hobi name as he did he felt another finger go In spreading him out. "Hobi please take me already I don't want to come yet I want to feel your dick inside me please". He begged and begged as soon as he heard a pop he felt like his soul was coming back to his body. </p><p>Hobi got on top of him and kissed him as he got himself ready to make love to his now boyfriend pushing him self in half way he felt yoongi tightness and didn't move until he was ready, after a few moment he hear yoongi say "move" and so he did slowly at first making it last a while kissing yoongi neck and chest leaving butterfly kisses everywhere. Yoongi felt in heaven but he wanted more "hobi please faster fuck me harder" and with that hobi started fucking him in a animalistic pace hitting his nerve with every hit before he was ready to cum hobi told him to go on all fours. He did and his ass was in the air waiting for his boyfriend to fuck him harder and that he did. Moaning with every hit feeling hobi's hand on his waist he was feeling in heaven. </p><p>"Daddy I'm going to cum please fuck me harder daddy". Hobi was surprised with the nickname but he like it and he did they ended up coming at the same time. Both out of breath waiting to get out of their high hobi lays on top of yoongi kissing his forehead. "Baby you are so beautiful I love you". "I love you too" say yoongi and with that the fell asleep sticky and all but they didn't mind as long as they were together in the morning.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>